In modern machining centers, a multiplicity of tools can be supplied in order to manage the wide variety of machining tasks. In order to keep the cycle times to a minimum, these tool magazines are on the one hand of extremely compact construction in order to allow short access times. In machining centers, use is made, for example, of disk-type magazines, in which the tools are mounted on a rotatable disk, of cradle-type magazines with cradle-like mounts in which the tools are positioned, or of rack magazines, from which the respectively required tool is fed to a spindle of the machining center.